


Tea Time With Friends

by SilverKitsune



Series: Purple Prose AU [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: In which Sorey flirts with Mikleo, all in the name of figuring out just how much it would take before stuffy historians acknowledge the existence of their relationship in the history books.





	Tea Time With Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Statement released by Mikleo, 200 years after Sorey's sleep began](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972993) by [talesofsymphoniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac). 
  * Inspired by [A Matter of Debate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069335) by [spirithorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse). 



> Thanks to a [few](https://talesofsymphoniac.tumblr.com/post/150376700867/k-but-you-know-that-one-thing-i-just-reblogged) [more](http://eachainn.tumblr.com/post/150383078664/talesofsymphoniac-posted-this-and-i-couldnt-help) posts happening on tumblr courtesy of talesofsymphoniac and eachainn/spirithorse, you now get this lovely part 2 of the Purple Prose AU. Alysia Cailean and Edward Kasun are the creations of eachainn/spirithorse, and are present here with their permission.

Voices echoed through the large foyer of the Ladylake Sanctuary and into one of the sitting rooms, where Mikleo had been enjoying a lovely afternoon tea with Sorey, Edna, Zaveid, and Lailah.

“No, you're clearly misinterpreting those bas reliefs at that shrine, they are _clearly_ displays of familial affection.”

“And the interviews with the local Seraphim that have been living there since before the Age of Chaos?”

“Fabrications, mere grasps at fame, when the facts have been long established by scholars such as myself at the University of Pendrago.”

Sorey quirked an eyebrow from his position on the loveseat next at Mikleo, who simply groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Of all the days for this particular individual to show up . . . he sighed. To be fair, this was the annual conference for new Age of Chaos findings, so _of course_ he would show up now.

“That,” Mikleo stated, “would be Edward Kasun, current Head of the Shepherd Studies Department in Pendrago University.”

“You mean to say he has a permanent stick up his ass for someone who claims the Shepherd Sorey could not have had a romantic sexual relationship anyone, especially you, Meebo,” Edna responded, delicately taking a sip of her tea.

Zaveid looked up, surprise written all over his features. “Really? Even after the inundation of witness statements after you sparred with him over written, published correspondence last year? I'd heard they had to temporarily move out of their offices because they were being buried in mail from family folktales by inn owners and eyewitness accounts from other Seraphim, especially from the ones in Elysia.”

Mikleo had the grace to blush between his sip of tea. “Yes. Even then.”

“Do I-”

Edna delicately took a bite of her cake. “The last time involved Meebo claiming to have been intruded on _in flagrante delicto,_ ” she gestured at Sorey with her fork before deadpanning, “with you. Multiple times.”

Sorey was silent for a moment, clearly searching his memory, and then blushed, scratching the back of his head, causing the white feathers on the hair tie holding back his long white tipped brown hair to shake with the motion. “Hehehe, there were quite a few of those, weren't there?”

Lailah smiled behind her tea cup as she exchanged a glance with Sorey while Edna scoffed, “Don't remind me.”

“Is Lady Lailah present?” a female voice asked from down the hallway, “We have some questions we would like to ask her about the former Shepherd Sorey and Grand Seraph Mikleo if it would not be an inconvenience.”

A few quiet footfalls, and Uno poked his head into the doorway of the lounge they were currently seated in. “Lailah, a few guests for you.”

“Oh, show them in!” Lailah exclaimed, as Sorey took that opportunity to put an arm around Mikleo's waist and cuddle him on the loveseat. “We're just having tea here,” she continued, without missing a beat.

Lailah stood as their guests entered the room. “I heard you had a request for me?”

“Oh!” the woman exclaimed, “I didn't realize you were entertaining friends, Lady Lailah.”

“It's no matter,” Lailah daintily replied, redirecting the two human's attention back to her, even as Sorey started nuzzling Mikleo's hair on the loveseat. “And who might you be?”

“Pardon my rudeness! I am Alysia Cailean, author of _Travels through the Clouds: A History of the Forgotten Capitol of the Seraphim_.”

“And I,” the taller man pompously started, “am Edward Kasun, head of Pendrago University's Shepherd Studies Department. We-”

He trailed off as he caught sight of Mikleo quietly giggling behind his hand at something Sorey whispered in his ear on the love seat. His irritated glare was completely ignored by the couple.

Clearing his throat, he started again, “We have a matter of great importance to discuss with you.”

Lailah brightly smiled at her guests, walking over to speak with them in the doorway, “And what would this matter be?”

Behind her, Sorey had taken to prodding Mikleo's sides, and Mikleo had taken to retaliating where he could, both of them stifling their giggles while continuing their tickle warfare.

Alysia's eyes grew wide with recognition, even as Edward plowed onward with his request, his gaze firmly fixed on the fire Seraph in front of him instead of his surroundings. “It concerns the Grand Seraph Mikleo, and the claims he made in his published editorial last fall.”

“Go on,” Lailah continued, seemingly unaware of what was going on behind her. By this point, Sorey had decided their tickle fight to be a draw, and was now happily trying to steal a bite of Mikleo's cake, their sparring forks creating a growing cacophony of clangs.

Fed up with the noise, Edward turned his full attention to the couple, “Excuse me, can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation with the Lady of the Lake?!”

With Mikleo distracted, Sorey swooped in with his fork, quickly claiming the dollop of whipped cream on the center. “Even better since it's yours!” he exclaimed with a shit eating grin on his face.

“He-hmph!” Mikleo had turned to face Sorey, only to swallow his indignant cry of loss when Sorey kissed him. As usual, it didn't take long before all thoughts of present company were forgotten, and the kiss quickly became heated.

Zaveid wolf whistled in the silence that followed, as Edna set down her tea cup with a quite clink. “Ugh, go back to your suite at the Shaorune Inn if you're going to start _that._ Last I checked it got renovated into a lover's suite after your statement last fall.”

Lailah simply turned back to their guests, smiling brightly as ever, “Ah, young love. Well, as far as we Seraphim are concerned anyway. You were saying?”

Edward's gaze was still on the happy couple - who had (finally) broken from their kiss and were happily cupping each other's faces while touching their foreheads together - his mouth doing a perfect imitation of a landed fish. Alysia, on the other hand, broke out into a sunny grin. “I'm sure we could show ourselves out,” she said as she grabbed the other's arm and dragged him out the way they'd come in.

* * *

Two months later, a new statement was issued from the Pendrago University Department of Shepherd Studies, insisting that, despite the frequent sightings of public displays of affection between the Grand Seraphs Sorey and Mikleo, there was still no basis for the “historical” nature of their relationship.

* * *

Six months after that, a very fancy announcement letter arrived addressed to one Edward Kasun, Head of the Pendrago University Shepherd Studies Department. Inside it was a single photo, with Sorey draping an arm over Mikleo's shoulders while they crossed their wrists, both dressed in traditional Seraphic matrimonial robes and matching grins, along with a note saying: 

_We are happy to announce our marriage on this glorious 500th anniversary of the day we started dating! We hope everyone will continue to support us as we start our journey to document the ruins of Glenwood, starting with the ones nearest Pendrago! Of course, we would also be more than happy to give a series of completely historically accurate guest lectures on our journey across Glenwood, should the Department of Shepherd Studies agree to it._

_All our love,_

_Grand Seraphim Sorey & Mikleo_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edward's pompous self introduction, complete with the pause, is inspired by a friend I used to play Dungeons and Dragons with back in college. His paladin always introduced himself with a pompous air of superiority, always with "I . . . am *name*, a Paladin in the service of Moradin." That particular self introduction has stuck with me over the years (it's been well over 10 since this paladin was first created) and I figured now is a good a time as any to immortalize it elsewhere, lol.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wedding Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028435) by [talesofsymphoniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac)




End file.
